


Bad End Devotion

by OmegaCaeli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Female Miqo'te - Freeform, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied Body Horror, Implied Horror in general, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), What-If, implied vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCaeli/pseuds/OmegaCaeli
Summary: In which...crackEven in the expanse of space, the sound was loud. A snap in the silence. A single-note dirge for the fallen.A star collapsing in on itself.But what becomes of the star that does so?~*~Bad End for my Warrior of Light, Trionfi FortunaConsider this a separate, super Bad -What If Scenario, from her actual story 'O Fortuna.' But, no worries, you don't need to have read it. XD But, if you were ever curious, please, come check her story out, if you're ok with a bit of a slow burn. <3Shadowbringers Spoilers- please don't read unless you've pretty much reached the Dying Gasp. Also I've got death and a little vore and body horror in here so uh... sorry?I just wanted to do something fun and a little darker for the holiday. <3 All Saints Wake 2019 Two-Part Special, coming right up!1: Emet-Selch - The Corrupted2: Scions - The Devoted





	Bad End Devotion

_crack_

Even in the expanse of space, the sound was loud. A snap in the silence. A single-note dirge for the fallen.

A star collapsing in on itself.

_But what becomes of the star that does so?  
_

_cracK_

_CraCK_

_CRACK_

_CRACKCRACKCRACK_

_CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCR-_

The Primordial Light’s embrace choked any scream she had into a last breath, her dying gasp as the Warrior of Light drowned out by the sound of her rebirth commencing.

“NO!”

“HAHAHA YES.”

That Trionfi Fortuna was not even gifted a wreath of feathers, a modest partition in which to precede her transformation, but instead a see-through, faceted shell, revealing all... it means they cannot look away. They are not to be spared the sight of the last hope becoming the ultimate end, bathed in a crystal of light.

_Oh, but even now, even as she fades away, her name still carries -weight-._

On her knees, writhing, her face pressed to the floor. Fingers clenched, liquid light pouring from her lips...

Emet-Selch could feel the despair, and it was _delicious._

Beyond, the foolish gunbreaker, her lover, _so unworthy,_ swung past. He doesn’t even have the heart to bare his blade against the woman he loves, and just so, he probably wouldn’t even make a dent into crystal casing that held her. Nothing but to pick up the poor, sweet child too close to the main event, retreat back towards the others as they awaken as one to their failure.

The Ascian had never actually seen a transformation up-close, and so far in to it. He had ventured into the possibility of cracking one of the feather-shells open, eager to see the process inside, but even as powerful as he was, it would not due to risk corruption himself. But, that Trionfi would give him such an opportunity to indulge in such a voyeuristic opportunity... _ever an open heart._

But, oh. She wasn’t corrupting, wasn’t warping as Emet had expected. It wasn’t as horrifying as he’d seen before. Her body maintained its form, just like those ‘Warriors of Light’ from this world in their SinEater bodies. Still human like, still as she was. But, there were changes.

The color was melting off her. The black of her hair dripping as it became stark white and her skin as porcelain. Her clothing burst, before light flared and fluttered, now feathers and gold and ivory silk draping over her. Her body stayed bent over, curled against the ground like a new-born calf.

_CRACK_

The glass encasing her shattered. Her soul with it, as he felt the shift in presence, the pieces of her scattered and drowned.

_It is done. A Lightwarden. THE Lightwarden._

For such a monster, Emet-Selch had to admit it was still quite a beautiful thing.

“There’s my girl.” He grinned, a hand-out. Ignored the horrified looks of the Scions beyond, all of them reluctantly baring their weapons. “Ever so stubborn even now, but giving in is so much easier, isn’t it?” 

He had expected it to turn to him when he spoke, drawn to his voice as most of the mindless things were. A mere shift in attention towards sound. It was not as Innocence was, born half with a conscious to draw on and bred with an ability to speak- just an automaton, the strongest to exist, to rend and devour and slaughter.

Oh, but then it lifted its head, and those pearlescent eyes flicked up. He frowned. The scleras were still milk white, still nearly human, and while its irises were no longer vibrant, they still held traces of the pink and green in their pale, shadowed moon. Still fully conscious, still there, recognition as it looked at him.

He was stunned.

And it started to _giggle_, and his stomach plummeted.

“Emet!”

And suddenly, it was on him, pinning him down, claws in his torso, _twisting, _as it poured its Primordial Light in to him. Molten hot, burn acid, and he can’t help but grunt and growl at the audacity, the searing pain that crawled through his veins.

"Wh-What are you DOING?!"

He grabbed at its wrists, trying to pry them off, but there was such strength, _where did she get this much strength?,_ that it would not _let go._

Even as he struggled, Emet-Selch risked a look into the face that was, even with this show of power, ever so gently pressed her forehead against his.

Those eyes, half-lidded, regarded him fondly. Curious and familiar... echoes of a past long gone, but spirits...

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it...?”

Its breath was cold, frost against his cheeks as its angelic voice sang in his ears. Soft white curls, the tips still maintaining the blue of its former mortal self, caressing his neck as it bent over him as a lover set to dominate, as a predator caught its prey. It was so, so much shorter, and yet this was as if it was malms larger as it kept him pinned. 

“You...” Emet gasped out, pulling on very trick he knew, every skill he had. It pressed harder, aether swirling, trapping him, tying him down. “You are a HUSK.”

“Awww, Emet, that’s not very nice.” The SinEater singsonged, pushed its arm farther in, twisting harder, squeezing as its claws dug in. He groaned. “Here I am, doing as you asked, because you wanted me, right? Wanted the very same adoration, the very same devotion I give my friends?”

“Trionfi-”

“Open wide!”

She tugs and grips harder, pours faster, and he _screams_. But, not for long as she laughs, pressing her lips to his open mouth, a macabre kiss, _a familiar sensation but it's all so so wrong_ and he can feel the sticky, thick liquid sliding unwanted down his throat and muffling every sound. It sears as it goes down, and he coughed against it, but she would not let go. Instead, it softly hums, pressing, pushing.

_She's... it's trying to corrupt me...?_

He can feel it leaking out of his eyes, the corners of his lips, his nose, feel it crawling under his skin. Feel the resonant hum that matches the one she in-tones, trying to shift him, to change him at her whim. It is an eternity before she- IT lifts up, allows him some semblance of breath, even as he spat the viscous liquid out and gave the wom- _thing_ above him a glare of disgust. Emet is _shaking_ with effort, but he meets the disappointed frown on the LightWarden's face.

“Still holding on? Ahhh, but I guess that’s just how devoted you are, too! To Zodiark, and all.” A mockery of sadness, of teasing, of the Warrior of Light's personality before she had become this. “Not to me, I guess. I was hoping to make you mine so you’d stop hurting my friends..."

"A... a SinEater with friends?" Emet huffed, chuckling even as he hacked up more of the vile liquid. "Aren't you a special little one, then?"

"Mmm, I _am _Trionfi Fortuna." It- she-it, smirked. And for a brief moment, he can see _her_ shining through. So long ago, a shade, a shadow, _Her_ teasing and fondness and laughter- "Named for triumphing over fate, is all. And you make me mad, hurting them, so of course I'll be stopping you, silly!"

Then, the joyous rapture is gone, as it looked down in contemplation. Staring, thinking, head tilted like it was listening. Before it slowly smiled-

"But, that’s ok! There is... something else we can try... instead! And it'll make both of us happy!” 

There is an empty, hollowed feeling in his chest, as it finally pulled out its hand, with a chunk of his flesh between her fingers. His blood dripping between those ivory claws, her eyes glazing over with utter glee as she looked at it. _Licked_ it, humming happily as the red drip from her lips.

Emet glanced away. But, she grabbed his chin with her clean hand, forcing his eyes back to her.

“I am _hungry._” She giggled, eyes wide and bright. She sweetly brushed his white bang from his eyes, still holding on to the chunk of him, close to her chest. Hugging it, as if it were a gift, ignoring the red that ran down and stained her dress, ignoring the dripping from her chin.

“And you still love me, don’t you... Even back then, right?” She grinned wider. An axe of pure light, suddenly gripped in the hand that caressed him, its blade pressed to his neck. “Do you want to stay with me forever...

_ ** ... Hades?”**_

He froze, shocked, _when? _ “Wait, Zalera-"

“You’ll feed me, right?”

**WARRIOR OF LIGHT**

**~*~ F O R G I V E N D E V O T I O N ~*~**

_The star that collapses devours all._


End file.
